


Lemres True Title

by StrangeNine



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amitie and Ringo are D-E-A-D., But of course Klug INSTANTLY starts loving him again., Gen, Klug begins to suspect and soon HATE Lemres (big gasp moment)., Klug is under the weather., Original Character makes theories as to how Lemres' eyes are like how they are., Raffina...ugh is mentioned., Sig actually laughs., This is probably an AU Lemres and he's crazy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNine/pseuds/StrangeNine
Summary: Lemres has always been so secretive. Come to find out...he's not what you think he is. He's usually as sweet as pie and all, but I'm not talking about what he is on the outside. I'm talking about what's in the inside. Maybe both. But he surely is...different. Just...maybe.
Relationships: Klug & Lemres (Puyo Puyo), Klug (Puyo Puyo)/Original Character(s), Lemres (Puyo Puyo)/Original Character(s)





	Lemres True Title

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonist is the one who's talking in the summary. Also, I feel bad for Klug because he is much sad. No sad. Sad gae. This story was originally posted to Wattpad, so you can find it there, too.

I was...studying for my finals. There were going to be questions on the test that were...really going to make my brain explode. Where was Ms. Accord? ...Gone. No one knew where she might have disappeared to, but she's been absent for almost three weeks. The new teacher, who was the opposite of Ms. Accord, was a monster. She'd make us write unimportant things for hours, things we didn't even need to KNOW. Things that made us ALL uncomfortable. Not one student was content with her being the new teacher. Klug was a huge bookworm. Keyword: was. I think it's safe to say he retired. But he was embarrassed because the teacher had given him a bunch of unsettling books to read. And Klug didn't like anything that had to do with horror. But he was going to be punished in some way if he didn't. God knows what she was capable of. She might have been...some sort of entity from Hell, disguised as a "good-looking" woman. A wolf in sheep's clothing. 

One day, I had heard that the demoness had also disappeared, too. As much of an empath, and a positive person I was, I was OVERJOYED to hear that news. And honestly, I didn't care if she was dead or alive. I just wanted her gone away from here. Heh. If I had to choose between having no teacher, and having her, I'd definitely choose having no teacher. And speaking of teachers... we still hadn't heard about what had happened to Ms. Accord. I missed hearing her sweet voice calmly walk us through a lesson, or something we didn't understand wholly. 

Today was the day we were supposed to take our test, but since no one was here, it was a free day. I didn't slack off, though, and decided to look over my notes I had took. I then looked at a certain bookworm who was...still pretty under the weather about what he had gone through ever since that other teacher's arrival. He even had his head down. I stared at him for a few seconds, then walked over to him, and hesitantly tapped him. As soon as I stopped tapping him, I started to hear him murmur something. I decided to get a little closer. All I heard was..."Ms. Accord." Wait a minute. Does he know what happened to her? My thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping me on my shoulder. Ugh, it was Raffina. Don't get me wrong, the girl was pretty and all, but overall, just a stuck up and miserable brat. She would always ask me for EVERYTHING and fails to be responsible for her actions. It angered me how she still had the audacity to say, and I quote, "I ALWAYS do my work!" when she NEVER does. And if she does, it's rare. Seriously, I think I've started to develop a hatred for her. And it was no surprise that she was asking me for my frickin' notes. EVERYONE was supposed to take down their OWN notes. 

"Ugh! Can't you be responsible for once in your life, Raffina?!"

"I AM! It's just that I-" 

I sighed. 

"You know what? I don't wanna hear it. Just copy what you need, and give me my frickin' paper back."

I groaned, and then started to walk off. But then I turned around. 

"Oh, and if Klug asks for them, GIVE. THEM. TO. HIM. Don't be a bully or else I'll blast you through a wall. I'm DEAD serious. Show some sympathy."

I traipsed away, my footsteps getting loud. I heard her yell at me as I walked away, but I paid her no mind. I really had hoped my message had gone through her thick skull. Also, Klug would usually do all of his work, but I had (and wanted) to let him copy me. He usually fired me up, too, acting like Raffina 2.0. But aside from all that, Klug really does have a soft side and he's clever, and I liked that about him.

Trudging through the empty hallway, I try to calm myself down. I swear, even if I THINK about her sometimes, she makes my smile turn upside down. My eyes widen, and I become more alert when I hear a door close. It was loud, too. When I looked up, all I saw was a shadow. The moon's light was shining through a window at the end of the hallway. I then realized it had suddenly became dark outside. Time had passed that fast? I was hearing footsteps now. Whoever that was...they were coming closer...closer...and closer...and closer. When I looked up...I saw who it was. And I was shocked. It was Lemres, standing there with the most mischievous and sadistic grin on his face. And I really couldn't believe THIS...

His eyes...were open. And they didn't look normal.

They were mostly...all black with marigold eyes in the very center, and there were black pupils in the marigold eyes.  
I felt my whole body froze. I couldn't move. I was basically having a staring contest with him. I wanted to turn around, and just walk away, but I felt...paralyzed. I was shaking. I heard Lemres cackle, and I felt him touch my shoulder. 

"You're not dead yet...? How...surprising." 

...Dead...? Was...was Lemres planning to kill me...?

"Y...Your...eyes..."

"These eyes were meant for killing. Wanna be another one of my victims~?"

He smirked at me, and got closer to my face. Those eyes...were like flashlights...shining so bright in my eyes, I thought I'd for sure go blind. And...one of his victims? ONE? Had he killed MILLIONS?

"Why won't you die~?" 

"...You...what...ARE you...?" 

Suddenly, Lemres closed his eyes. I'm almost sure he was still looking at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" I screamed. He recoiled, and took a step back.

"I. . . am death itself." 

"What...?"

He turned around. 

"Listen well. You best keep your distance. As sweet as I look, I'm dangerous." 

I'm silent. 

"...But you're the first one to survive me. Did you...nullify the effect of my eyes?"

I then stood up straight, and nodded. 

"Yeah. . .but who are you really?" 

"I'm still Lemres. But...now you know why I keep them closed. These eyes...were meant to kill." 

He turns back to me. 

"It...became hard for me to control myself..." 

"I...see...I see now..." 

He holds out a lollipop, looking sad. "...I understand if you don't trust me, but...at least have this. Please." 

Hesitating, I gently take the lollipop from him, putting it away. 

This...was the first time I had seen Lemres so forlorn. I began to realize...Lemres wasn't completely content. He was...disturbed. I would say that I could tell by the look in his eyes, but...he had closed them again. Suspicious is what some would call him, and now I knew why. But he seemed to be remorseful.

"...I'll look in the mirror later on, I promise..."

...It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant by that. 

"No, Lemres." 

"Huh...? Why not? A murderer like me doesn't deserve to breathe in what you breathe in to live." 

"Because you're better than this. I know you didn't mean to kill...whoever you did. But I know you regret it. And by doing what you do, you try to be happy and forget all about it. Am I right...?" 

Lemres smiled as he headpatted me. "I can't deny it...but...I wish I wasn't born like this..." 

"It's...okay...it'll be okay." 

Lemres tilts his head. "You don't sound so sure. And that's okay. I'm like a math problem: hard to solve..."

I stare at the totally disturbed "entity of death". "That may be so...I guess...but...did you lie about your title?"

"Yeah. You know why...at least you do now."

"...You didn't want people to suspect you even more?" 

"That, and...I was afraid. If people knew me for who I REALLY was...they'd avoid me."

"But I'm not avoiding you." 

"Huh...dunno why." 

And then it all came to me. I did learn how to nullify certain effects. I knew it was essential, and it also helped me to...stay alive. I started to hear footsteps from the other side of the hallway. 

"Oh, yeah, they're probably heading home now. Don't you wanna go with them...?" Lemres said, his tone still desolate. 

And then I remembered something. No, more like someone. Our beloved teacher who was missing for weeks.

"Lemres...what happened to Ms. Accord?"

Lemres sighed. 

"I don't know exactly what happened to her, but I do know that she's...not in good condition."

I stared at him, and I could easily tell he was uncomfortable. 

"...L-Look, I swear I didn't do anything to her, I promise, I promise..."

He sounded like he was about to cry. "Hm..."

"Of course you don't trust me now." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"I can see it in your eyes." Lemres teased, his eyes open again. Instead of recoiling and being frightened, I gazed directly into Lemres' eyes. His expression...he looked frightened now, but he still stood there. But now that I was able to closely observe them without feeling nervous...

I saw that they were actually...beautiful. That color...everything about them was just so pulchritudinous. I almost couldn't stop myself from looking at them. Lemres tapped my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance.

"As deadly as your eyes look...they're gorgeous."

"G-Gorgeous?" Lemres stammered.

"What?" 

"I-It's nothing. Just...no one's ever said that about them..." 

I continue staring into them. I began to wonder still...

What IS Lemres? Is he a hybrid? Maybe he's some type of creature that was born with those eyes...no. Cursed.

Or maybe he had been told to do a certain thing, but failed, and was cursed to forever have those eyes. Despite everything, Lemres is still such a tender-hearted and sentimental young man, who does everything in his power to satisfy everyone. No matter how suspicious he was to everyone, he didn't seem to care...

...At all.

The next day, I was walking around the hallways again, and spotted Klug sitting right in the spot where Lemres had stood. The poor boy had been dolorous for DAYS now, so I wasn't surprised when I saw that he had his head down. I was really concerned about him. Yes, he'd get a little down sometimes, but he'd recover so fast. But this...this had gone on for weeks now. I walked over to him, and tapped him. He quickly jolted up, and lifted his head, making me shriek. We exchanged glances for a second, until he spoke up. 

"Why are you here...? I wish to be left alone..."

"Klug...why are you so upset?"

"...Lemres...he..." Klug sniffles.

Oh, no.

"He...what?"

"He k-killed...Amitie...Ringo...he might c-come for me, too..." Klug started to sob...

I sighed, putting a hand on Klug's shoulder. "Listen...Lemres isn't what you think he is."

Klug stood up, and shoved me away with all of the strength he had, breathing heavily, tears cascading down his face.

"HE'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK HE IS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I ADMIRED HIM?! LOOKED UP TO HIM?! HELL, EVEN LOVED HIM?! HE'S ALWAYS BEEN A ROLE MODEL TO ME! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME...AFTER ALL THIS TIME...I'VE...I've...been looking up...to a murderer...? ...I mind as well just bang my head on a wall until my skull breaks." 

...

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was crying like a newborn infant. Hearing Klug talk about the one he loved and looked up to so much like this...broke my heart.

"Lemres...is still a good person."

"When he goes to Hell, you can go with him."

"Klug, what are you even saying anymore?!"

"The truth."

...The truth...?

"..."

"I'm saying what's on my mind. What I feel is right."

"You're wrong, Klug. Lemres is still a kind person at heart. It's not like he WANTS to do that. He's...he's just disturbed. Hurt. Confused. And it hurts me to hear you say all of those things about him, because I know how much you love him."

"I hate him... *sniffle* ...I hate him so much...why...WHY did he have to do this...? *sniffle* I trusted him...and it's only come to this..."

"Please don't say that..."

"It's alright. I understand." A voice had spoken.

Klug instantly looked up, recognizing the voice. 

It was Lemres. He had emerged from the darkness, and was now walking towards us.

"Hmph."

Oddly, Lemres was smiling. This angered Klug.

"...That same smile you used to deceive everyone..."

"Listen to me. I don't want to be alive, 'kay? Catch my drift? I think about looking into a mirror sometimes, but I don't do it. 'Cause I know that I'm capable of making people smile." 

"QUIT LYING TO ME! IF YOU WANT TO DIE, JUST DIE ALREADY! I. HATE. YOU! JUST DISAPP-"

Lemres sighed, walked closer to Klug, and embraced him tightly. And I could hear him sobbing. He had became louder than Klug was.

"Stop..."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Klug tried to pull away from Lemres, only to fail. 

"Klug, stop it!"

"You...YOU KILLED THEM... *sniffle*"

"I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry..."

"I...loved you...why..." Klug suddenly fell back into the hug, and cried, his head against Lemres' chest.

"...It's okay if you won't forgive me...I understand..."

"Lemres...tell me why..."

"...I'm really nothing but an entity...born to kill...massacre. But I...I want to dwell here in peace. ...No one deserves to have their life taken away..."

Klug's emerald, green eyes dare to stare Lemres directly in those dangerous, yet dazzling marigold eyes of his. But Lemres is quick to react, gently bringing Klug's head back to his chest. "N-No, Klug. ...Please, whatever you do...don't look me in my eyes. You'll die...I...I don't want to hurt anyone else...especially you. I care about you a lot, you know. ...You don't have to say it back." 

There was...a moment of silence between the two. And then...

"I care about you, too."

"H-Huh? ...Really? You...you don't have to anym-"

Klug put a finger to Lemres' mouth, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"..."

"...No...no matter what...I don't want to EVER...stop loving you for who you are now. I want...to always be by your side. And...if you die...I'll die with you." 

Klug had...a weird grin on his face as he said this. It was a grin I had never seen on him before. And...at this point, I didn't know what to feel. Regardless, I tried to smile to at least fit in with the mood. But behind my smile was a confused expression. And Lemres...

"Wh-Wha? You..."

"I still want to trust you."

"...Even after what I've done...?"

"Mhm."

"Klug..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry, too."

Lemres ruffles Klug's hair, making the latter smile. "...Thank you."  
___________________________________________________________  
So yeah. That's it. In the end, even though Lemres was dangerous...in a way, he was still a good person. Oh, and Klug seems to be happier now. He's as bright as ever, but still sassy. It makes me happy to see him in such an exuberant mood, although he can still be a little annoying at times. At least he's not on my enemy list like Raffina is.

But you know...I think Klug's obssession with Lemres is starting to become...a bit unhealthy. He'd probably even want to die with him or something. And for him. ...Oh...Amitie and Ringo. There's gonna be a funeral for them tomorrow. At least, I think. Sig said so. He's...actually sad about it. Now I'm not saying that I wouldn't expect to see Sig under the weather regarding the death of his best friends, because who wouldn't be. It's just new to me. Of course, I was there for the poor boy.

Ms. Accord's back, too! And when I say ALL of us came bolting at her with our arms open, I mean it. We all cried tears of joy as we saw that she was in good condition after all. Somehow, she had heard about the deaths of poor Amitie and Ringo. It pains me to just...KNOW that I won't see them greet me when I walk through the door anymore. But at least...they can rest.

The day Ms. Accord came back was test day. And I passed! And Klug actually gave me a hug for like...the second time in my life. He RARELY hugs me. He thanked me for letting him copy my notes that day, and I told him it was all my pleasure. Heh. Klug said it was weird for two boys to hug. I almost died of laughter that day. "Two boys can hug, silly." I even managed to get Sig to have a LAUGHING. FIT.  
That boy never fails to shock me, I swear. But it is good to know that he's actually showing some sort of emotion.

And Lemres...well, he only CLAIMS he's doing better. But I don't know if he's telling the truth or not. He did tell me that he'd always try to keep his eyes closed as he was already. But should someone tempt him...yeah. I feel bad for the poor guy. He told me that he was going to try to continue walking around with a smile on his face. "That's all that matters."

He could, perhaps, be the most dangerous entity known to man. Maybe he's done things that were so terrible, it's almost impossible for him to forget about them. Others consider him to be a monster, and some accept him for who he is. But no matter what he is. He'll always remember...

He was born to make people smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel proud of myself. Like, I feel I need a cookie or somethin'.


End file.
